Christmas Tradition
by atlantisbabe34
Summary: Every year The team and Cassie, Janet and Hammond go to O'Neill's house for a christmas movie.. Jack and Sam slightly paired. Stupid and Pointless. but read it anyways lol


**Christmas Tradition**

Author: Jess O'Neill-SGC

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… sadly MGM owns Stargate and the Actors own themselves and all Characters and Ideas belong to the Stargate Cast and crew and MGM.

Rating: K to K+ anyone can read it.

Summary: Christmas fic mostly team but couples have their moments, every Christmas the SG-1 team including Hammond, Janet and Cassie head over to O'Neill's house for a movie Night, the movie that is picked is by Sam and there is controversy with the men over the movie choice.

ENJOY:D

A/N: also there might be some terminology that some people might have trouble with, but I will try and make it user friendly to everyone, sorry if it is a inconvenience, if you don't know what some of them mean just let me no and I will be happy to help you out!. Also I realized as I was writing this that they wouldn't be outside , tis winter, but since being an Australian there will be no snow i'm sorry so there is no mention of snow. Just visualize it. There is also a little bit of swearing but nothing harsh.

* * *

Sam Carter hurried to her car wanting to escape the mad rush that was storming into the marketplace, where she had just finished her Christmas shopping. It was 3 days before Christmas Eve and everybody was in the Christmas Spirit. Christmas Carols, Trees, snow the whole deal. As Sam drove back to her house, her mind wondered on tonight. The night were Her, Daniel, T, Janet, Cassie and General Hammond all met at Colonel Jack O'Neill's Place for the yearly movie. Every year they would take in turns choosing a cheesy and Corny Christmas Movie and cry over a box of Kleenex and Popcorn. This year it was Sam's turn.

Sam turned into her Driveway and unloaded the Christmas Presents from the backseat of her car, walked up her driveway and into her house.

* * *

Jack O'Neill hurried from the SGC as quickly and quietly as he could with out anyone wanting him to come test this major scientific break thought that some geek scientist had created. O'Neill who was wondering around the halls of the SGC toward the lift ignored the one person he did not want to talk to at the moment, who was calling out his name. He stared to jog to the lift doors and to his luck they closed just as he reached them. Turning around, O'Neill was faced with Daniel asking him some weird question.

"Jack... did you hear me call out to you at all?" Daniel asked breathless after the chase around the halls of the SGC.

"You were calling me?" Jack asked as he pressed the button for the lift about the 100th time in one minute.

"Don't play dumb, I know you heard me" Daniel said in his as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"You know what Danny, ask me tonight what ever it was you were going to ask me" Jack said as he entered the lift. Daniel Sighed and walked back toward his lab.

Sam had just finished wrapping up her Christmas presents, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" She yelled from her lounge room. Janet and Cassie walked inside

"Sam?" Janet asked

"In the Lounge room" Sam yelled back. "You're lucky I just finished wrapping the presents. Ready to go?"

"Sure, my car or yours?" Janet asked

"Doesn't worry me"

"Can I Drive?" Cassie asked out of the blue

"Did you bring your permit?" Janet asked, she knew Cassie hadn't

"Maybe" Cassie shrugged and turned away looking sheepishly.

"You didn't do you?" Janet asked grinning. Sam started to giggle at the sight of Cassies face.

"Ok no I didn't but that's not the point! The point is that the more driving I get to do, the quicker I get my open license" Cassie said, nodding her head in the point she had made.

"Point but if you didn't bring your permit, you can't drive...point? Janet said

"Fine" Cassie said. Janet looked at Sam and smiled, how she managed to get Cassie around her little finger was beyond Sam. But then again apparently she was a natural with Marks kids. They left Sam's house and rove towards O'Neill's.

* * *

Jack had been busy since he had left the SGC, Cooking and tidying up his house, so that is was suitable for his guests. Jack looked at the Clock on his wall. 6:00, half an hour till everyone arrived. Jack's mind wandered to what movie Sam would pick for the movie night. His mind wandered back into the past movie nights of the year, Last year from what he could remember the movie was "National Lampoons Christmas Vacation" and the year before that it was the same. He only hoped that Sam had taken the liberty to change that certain tradition with a new movie. There was a knock on the door and Jack went to answer it, standing at the door was Teal'c and Daniel.

"Come In fellas" Jack said stepping away from the door. "Drink?"

"Sure" Daniel replied

"Beer Danny?"

"Ok"

"T?"

"A Diet soda will be refreshing O'Neill" Teal'c Responded. Jack thought to him self 'God getting more and more like Carter'. Jack got out the drinks and took them into the living room just as the doorbell rang again. Jack walked to the Door and opened it up to Hammond.

"Hey Sir, Glad you could Come" Jack said

"I come every year Jack" Hammond said smiling

"I know that just a nice warm welcome this year... did you like it?" Jack said. Hammond looked at him and rolled his eyes and walked into the living room.

"I take it that was a yes?" Jack said walking back into the Kitchen and getting two beers for himself and Hammond. They made there way out to were the BBQ was slowly sizzling.

"Hello were are you guys?" came Cassie's voice from the doorway.

"Out the Back" Jack yelled back. About 30 seconds Cassie, Janet and Sam walked out the back.

"Hey guys" Daniel said

"Greetings Major Carter, Doctor Frasier and Cassandra" Teal'c said Bowing his head.

"Hey Carter, Doc and Cas" Jack said. he turned to Cassie" how have you been?" He asked eloping her in a hug.

"Good" Cassie said in Reply. "And you?"

"Oh the knees are playing up a bit as well as the back" Jack said smirking at the look on Cassies face." Nar I'm great"

"How is your education going Cassandra" Teal'c Asked

"You mean school?" Cass asked. Teal'c nodded his head. "Yeah its ok Grade 10 is a bit of a drag, lots of work but yeah it's cool"

"What's on the menu Sir?" Sam Asked?

"Oh you'll have to wait for that Carter" Jack said smirking.. He really did love Christmas, Especially theses nights were he was surrounded by his friends, and he could stare at Carter all he liked without anyone noticing while they were all smashed.

" Oh come on Sir, couldn't you just give me the tiniest hint" Sam Said with a smirk on her face.

" Oh alright Carter you win!" Jack said pretending to be pissed.

" So.. What is it?" Sam asked again

" As if I'm telling you" Jack said grinning like a child and poked his tongue out at her. Sam gave up and went to talk to Daniel and Teal'c who were talking to Cassie about her Collage Electives.

* * *

After dinner was eaten a kind of nice meal of Caracoled steak and Chips and salad, and after they had Cleaned up, they made there way into the Lounge room of Jacks house ready to watch the movie. Jack, Daniel and Hammond seated themselves on the Couch, Teal'c and Janet on the Two Single Couches and Cassie On the floor with the bean Bag and Sam opted to sit on the floor.

" So Carter what's the movie?" Jack asked

"Alrighty, well as everyone knows we all kinda fall asleep half thought the movie that we have been watching for the past 3 years, so I decide to Change the movie to a nice Christmas movie" Sam said

" They should make a Christmas on Elm Street, Which was one awesome movie." Cassie Said from the floor.

" Cassie! I thought I told you not to watch that movie" Janet said leaning forward off the couch to look at Cassie in the face. Cassie had the look of purer Innocence on her face.

" Whoops" Cassie said.

" Come on Carter just tell us the spigging movie" Jack said starting to get annoyed.

" Ok fine 'Love Actually'." Sam said putting the disc into the DVD player.

" Uh… WHAT, Christmas movie my ass" Jack said gapping in Awe at her.

"Well it is" Janet said. " It's about how Couples deal with there love lives a month before Christmas.. It's a classic".

"Well I was thinking Santa Clause.. Reindeer, presents no Christmas love" Jack said still shocked.

Sir you specifically told me when it was my turn to chose the movie " Carter Change the movie this year please" So I did" Sam said smiling at the look on Jack's face. It really was priceless.

"Ok there is no way in hell I'm watching this" Jack and Daniel said at the same time. The both looked at each other with confusion on there faces.

"Remember the rules guys no one can leave the movie, unless there need to go to the toilet, Drinks and food come out before and after" Cassie Said.

" Damn you Cass" Jack said. " Fine I will sit here and sulk why you can watch this movie." Jack crossed his arms and slouched on the couch. And he had to be the one that got directly in front of the TV.

The Movie had started and Sam sat down, her back leaning against the arm board next to Jack's seat.

* * *

Half way through the movie Sam had realized that Jack was asleep as well as Hammond and Daniel, while Teal'c Janet and Cassie were sitting up watching the movie with intent. She also realized that Jack had rested his Arm on her shoulder and was impossible to move with out waking him.

'_Great' _Sam thought. _' Just what I need with General Hammond sleeping right next him!.. Nice work Jack!'._

"Is it over yet.. this is some what traumatizing" Daniel Winded, but Janet such him up buy throwing the box of tissues at him as well as some popcorn from Cassie and almost a Diet soda Can From Teal'c.

"Doctor Frasier. I believe I will be requiring those 'tissues' that you just throw to Daniel Jackson".

Everyone who was not asleep turned there attention to Teal'c as tears were welling up in his eyes.

" Come Teal'c it's not that sad. Actually it is not sad at all." Sam Said eyeing him with the weirdest look she could muster.

"I am indeed not crying from Saddest Major Carter, But in Happiness." Teal'c Said wiping his eyes.

* * *

Half an Hour later and half a box of Tissues Jack Finally awoke but didn't move his hand from Sam's Shoulder.

" Is it over yet" he whispered in Sam's Ear. She turned in surprise and the weirdest thing happened. Their lips met in a quick kiss before both backed away.

"Ok that was just weird.. Sorry Carter" Jack said. Sam looked mortified although it was only about a second she enjoyed it but with General Hammond asleep next to Jack and the Entire room's eyes on Sam and Jack, she felt so uncomftable.

" It's ok Sir.. I'm sorry as well." Sam Said. _' Wow he's a great kisser' _Sam Thought

'_Wow She's a great kisser'_ Jack thought to himself as he looked at Sam from his position above her. He looked up at the TV finally the credits were coming. Amen, God had answered his prayers.

* * *

They awoke General Hammond who asked if they missed out on much. Sam and Jack's eyes met briefly before they replied 'No'. Satisfied with the answer Hammond Bid everyone Good Night and left. Soon after that Daniel and Teal'c bid everyone goodnight and left as well. Janet, Sam and Cassie were about to leave as well when Jack stopped Sam.

" Can I talk to you for a sec Carter?" jack asked

"I'll meet you out at the car Sam" Janet said. Sam nodded her head and turned back to face Jack.

"Carter I'm sorry for my .. Uh little Mistake I made in there" Jack said

" I'm Sorry as well Sir, you just scared me that is all" Sam said smiling at him. " Thanks for a wonderful Night sir and i'm sorry you didn't like the movie" She said hugging him.

" No probs Carter. And By the way the movie was great" Jack said smirking. She Smiled and turned around and started to walk to the door but stopped halfway up the stairs.

" Just to let you Know sir… I don't regret it" Sam said.

" Either do I" Jack Replied. And with that Sam walked out the door and into the night, leaving Jack to collapse in sweet- full Bliss on his lounge room floor.

The End

A/N: Yeah I no it was half rushed u can tell but anyways R&R plz.


End file.
